Visstass
Devolved hybrid of a leech-like creature and Diabolith, one of the Kravarius Triad, and a member of the Apex Dozen. History Visstass was once a minor member of the Arch-Council; an adjutant to a much greater warlord than he, keeping track of his personal affairs and handling what little diplomacy the Diabolith entertained. He was always bitter that his perceived talents were being put to waste, as he believed he possessed the guile and trickery required from a Diabolith. However, his rise to his current position had been purely due to sycophancy and as a consequence his other 'virtues' had not been seen by the rest of the Diabolith. His low position and habit of praising his superiors appealed to Tyranis, who enjoyed his ego being stroked and also the fact that should Visstass need to be eliminated as a failed experiment, no one would miss him. He was therefore selected to form the Kravarius Triad and test a replica of the Kravarius. Believing this to be his best chance at glory in the eyes of his fellow Diabolith, he wholeheartedly accepted. Visstass was altered, along with the other two Kravarius Triad, in order to test the feasibility of mass-producing the Kravarius and necessary Diabolith to wear them. However, the replicas were not cost-effective and their numerous defects, such is expected from a first-time undertaking, caused numerous psychological and biological detriments to the Triad. Visstass was, at first, seemingly normal, although Tyranis noted his DNA was in a state of constant flux. Neither understanding nor caring, Visstass exited the lab triumphantly, and attempted to assert his dominance by squashing a leech. However, his genetic flux caused him to merge with the leech, giving his skin a slimy consistency and causing his intelligence to sink somewhat. He maintained his patronizing tendencies, although he was less successful now he had an innate hiss to his voice. His reputation permanently ruined by the experimenting due to his off-putting appearance and speech, he went into a rage and destroyed an entire village of Makori, killing all of the inhabitants. His chance for greatness came, ironically, when the Arch-Council was utterly destroyed at Tyranis' defeat. With Kortarex having been created to form the Apex Dozen, he picked out the three Kravarius Triad. Seeing no other use for his powers now, Visstass joined them. His first order was to shadow the Primis Council and learn of their actions, by which he discovered they had formed a protective society in which any information discussing the return of Tyranis was suppressed and the Primis themselves believed Tyranis could never return. He is currently awaiting new orders, having started to shadow other Erthus who have earned the favor of the Primis, such as the Erthus Titan and Erthus Apex. Tools and Abilities Visstass was very lithe and tended to be able to dodge most attacks directed at him. He was an infiltration expert, able to sneak around without making much noise or alerting even the most veteran Erthus to his presence. This made him an ideal spy for the Apex Dozen and he provided information integral to their efforts such as the whereabouts of Erthus teams and the like. His leech DNA allowed him to compress himself to fit into almost any space his Kravarius could get through, and this meant that he could not be easily trapped. Despite this, he was very physically fragile and a good blow could easily knock him down. He possessed control over the element of shadow, magnified considerably by the Kravarius and parts of his Magnum Steel armor. His hands mutated into razor-sharp claws when he merged with the leecg, and they were able to pierce most metals, as well as discharging blasts of shadow energy. Personality Visstass is and always has been a sycophant, rising up through the ranks by praising and flattering his superiors. This garnered him a bad reputation amongst many Diabolith, who felt his conduct was unlike a Diabolith and a sign of weakness. He was also scheming and traitorous, although he never obtained the chance to put these traits into real action as he wasn't quite intelligent enough to create elaborate traps for his superiors. Nevertheless, it was a common discussion amongst leading Diabolith that, whilst he was pleasant to have around for one's ego, one should never turn their back on him. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen Category:Diabolith